


Saturday Morning Housecleaning

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick fic written for the Weekend Challenge on the 1_million_Words comm on LJ. Danny gets a view of something he didn't expect in Steve's nightstand drawer while doing some dusting. Sadly, this is entirely G rated, lol. ;).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Morning Housecleaning

“How’s the bed and bath detail treating you?” Steve asked, up to his elbows in the breakfast dishes along with plastic containers and jars that had, until recently, held leftovers and past-their-date condiments. 

“I decided to do the deep dive on the kitchen. Empty the fridge of fossils and spoiled milk. Do we even drink milk? Why do we buy it if we don’t….”

He stopped at the lack of a response and …something about Danny. Pacing. His color high, fingertips on his hips, eyes firmly on the ground.

“What?” Steve kept soaping and rinsing but left it at that, his voice soft, almost afraid to ask more. 

“I, uh, I want to say first that I was not …snooping. I was not… going through your things I was merely dusting the nightstands and I dropped some of your stuff in the drawer so I could get at the dust and there was …this envelope…” 

Danny paused, flinching with embarrassment and a jolt of nerves at the way Steve’s face was going straight, solemn. Oh God what if …he was onto something? Or Steve got pissed? They’d only been ‘them’ three months, did he even have the right….

“It has your name in pretty, swirly writing and, umm, a big red kiss on it. You know? Lipstick, a firmly pressed ‘mwah’ mark that’s not faded enough to be more than a week old. So I thought maybe you could tell me… why it’s there. Please? In your drawer. Because it’s fucking killing me and …why are you laughing?” 

Steve wasn’t pissed, wasn’t offended, didn’t even stop cleaning. 

“Remember the cookies Mary mailed us last week? Pumpkin cookies for Fall?”

“Those…” Danny’s eyes went dreamy. “They were bliss. The girl can bake.”

“Yeah, she can. And my sister, God love her, she… well, she has a good heart but the emotional maturity of a ninth-grader, maybe? So whenever she mails me cookies or something she knitted she drops a little note in with it. Sometimes the envelope is covered in glitter or drawings of angel wings and sometimes it has a big kiss on it….”

Steve started wiping out the fridge shelves, happy to see Danny visibly decompressing with every word. 

“And someday, she’ll make you cookies or mittens you really don’t need in Hawaii and she’ll mail them to you… and your envelope will be similarly decorated. It’s… a Mary thing.”

“I’m such a fucking idiot sometimes…”

“Don’t beat yourself up, D,” Steve gave him a long look that said he meant it. “I know how hard it can be to trust again. I get it. How about we finish up the housework and hit a beach, come back later and grill something and then I’ll spend all evening showing you why you've got nothing to worry about?”

“Fifteen minutes,” Danny was halfway out of the room. “I’ll be at the car in my board shorts.”

“Danny…” Steve shut the fridge and watched Danny stopping, turning back. “If you want to open the envelope and read the note, just to confirm? I won’t mind. You can open any drawer, any envelope in this house. Okay?”

“Best boyfriend ever,” Danny was next to him before he got the okay out, giving him a big ‘mwah’ of his own. “Absolute best.”

“Yeah, I am,” Steve watched him go, heart full.

There was no way to tell Danny about the vague lingering doubts he’d been carrying – were _they_ right? Could they have a life _and_ work? Had they made a mistake?

Danny asking… despite his fear of the answer, hell even just the fact that he’d care if the envelope were something else…

The doubts were gone. It was good to have someone who’d fight for him, who would hurt if he lost him. Yeah… he was so ready for that.

He wiped down the counters and hit the stairs, humming. He’d tell Danny someday – in a few years, when his confidence was way up. And they’d laugh at it – how red lipstick on an envelope sealed the deal.


End file.
